Dance with the cutie
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: It's the year 1982 and Austin get to have an awesome dance with his sweet girlie Ally.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

**Dance with the cutie**

**and**

**start a family**

**It's the night of June 10 in the year 1982 and Austin Michael Moon is at the Miami Royal Club, waiting for his cutie girlfriend, the beautiful and sweet Ally Rose Dawson.**

Tonight it is the big Miami Thanksgiving Dance and since Ally has been going to music-school in Paris, France for a few months, Austin is very happy that Ally decided to come home for this special night.

"Where is she? I've been waiting for almost 4 hours..." mumbles Austin to himself.

"Hi, Austin! Lookin' for me?" says Ally as she walk through the entrance to the room.

Ally is wearing a long classic white dress and the moon-light shine through the windows upon her brown curly hair. The way Austin sees it, Ally look like an angel from heaven.

"Ally, you're finally here! Girlie, you have no idea how worried I was. I've been waiting for nearly 4 hours now." says Austin as he gives Ally a hug.

"Sorry, love. My flight from France got a little late and then there was a slight problem and I had to change to another flight in New York after waiting for like 45 minutes." says Ally in a sad tone.

"It's okay, babe. The important thing is that you're here now." says Austin.

"You haven't been doin' it with any other girl while I was in Paris, have you?" says Ally, teasing her boyfriend a little in a friendly way.

"No, you are my cutie and I could never break your heart." says Austin.

"Awwww, soo cute and romantic!" says Ally in a soft childish tone.

"Wanna dance, Ally?" says Austin.

"I'd love to." says Ally with a cute smile.

Ally and Austin begin to dance to the slow romance-music.

"I love you, Ally!" says Austin.

"I love you too, Austin!" says Ally.

Later, Ally and Austin sit down by a table. Ally eat a cupcake and Austin drink some tea.

"What a wonderful night. Little me love being here with you tonight." says Ally.

"I really love to be here with you as well, my sweet cutie Ally D." says Austin in a calm nice voice.

"Awwww, thanks!" says Ally as she giggle a bit.

"My awesome girlie, you're so cute when you giggle like that." says Austin with a friendly smile.

"Nice that you think so." says Ally.

"I really do think so." says Austin.

"Sweet!" says Ally.

"Ally." says Austin.

"Yes, hottie...?" says Ally.

Austin pull out a small black box, goes down on his knee in front of Ally and open the box. Inside is a beautiful gold ring with two pink stones.

"You're so sweet and beautiful. I love you so much. Ally Dawson, would you like to be my wife?" says Austin.

"Awwww! Of course, Mr Moon. It's an honor for a girl like me to have you as my awesome husband." says Ally with a big smile on her face.

Austin stand up and slowly slide the ring onto his Ally's finger.

"Maybe we should head back to your apartment and cuddle in front of the fireplace with some wine and candy?" says Ally.

"If you want to." says Ally.

"I want to, Austin my hottie." says Ally.

25 minutes later in Austin's apartment.

"I'll start a nice little fire." says Austin.

"And I'll go get wine and candy. You do have some candy at home, I hope..." says Ally.

"Of course I do, Ally D. It's in the cabinet next to the fridge, third shelf to the left, just as it always is." says Austin.

"Awesome!" says Ally.

10 minutes later the fire is burning in the fireplace and Austin and Ally sit on a large piece of fur in front of the fireplace, eating candy and drinking wine.

"Austin, you're so handsome and sexy." says Ally with a sensual smile.

"Thanks, Ally! You're cute and sexy too." says Austin.

"Really?" says Ally.

"Yeah, really. Remember that you're always my sexy little cutie Ally...the girlie I love with all of my heart and soul." says Austin.

"Awwww! You say such sweet things." says Ally.

"Anything for my cutie little Ally." says Austin. "She deserves the best, nothing less."

"Yay!" says Ally in a cheerful clear voice as she clap her hands like a happy 5 year old kid.

That night Ally get pregnant and several years later they have a group of kids. The kids are as follows:

14 year old Emma Kate Moon, a girl who love, fashion, music and boys.

9 year old Lucas Timmothy Moon, a boy who play guitar and read fantasy-novels.

7 year old twins-girls Mary-Rae Moon and Mary-Anne Moon, two girls that love their stuffed animals.

5 year old Thomas Gregory Moon, a shy boy.

And finally little 2 year old Jennifer Laura Moon.

Austin and Ally both love all of their kids.

When Emma turned 14 the whole family went to Disney World for a week and all the kids thought it was super-fun.

**The End.**


End file.
